


Jayne's sadness

by Emmatheslayer



Category: Firefly
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-14 09:31:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4559532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmatheslayer/pseuds/Emmatheslayer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No power  in the verse can stop him from loving her</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jayne's sadness

**Author's Note:**

> How Jayne felt when Kaylee got shot Jayne's pov

He shot her, that Gorram Lawman, shot her and now I fear I'll never get to tell her. Tears me apart inside. She consumes me, my sky, my food, all I need in this awful verse. She holds this crew together, our anchor, like a lifeline we all hold onto way too deeply. She gives me, us, this ship so much. She brightens our day with her voice her nature she brings music to my dull silent life. Her heart is the biggest and she cares for each and every one of us. She... I'll never tell her. Slipping away from her ship, from me, from us. She'll never know. I'll never know. All because of that ɡānɡ mén doctor and that gun happy lawman. But maybe it's best. Now that she is fading no power in the verse will make me tell. My sweet Kaylee.


End file.
